


A Matter of Many Bubbles

by LozB4



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bubble Bath, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LozB4/pseuds/LozB4
Summary: Once they reach Skyhold, Dorian happens upon Lavellan experiencing an actual bath for the first time and the inquisitor just maybe hasn’t figured out how much bubble bath to add. Of course Dorian finds this endearing and teases him because what would they be without flirting.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	A Matter of Many Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> I just got back into playing dragon age and something inspired me to write about my favourite flirtatious idiots

As Dorian enters into his inquisitor's quarters he expects to be greeted by the sight of the elf glaring at the rivers of reports that have spread from his desk and across the nearby floor. Instead he looks upon the view of the elf lounging with closed eyes in a bath full of bubbles. By full, this means the bath itself is actually overflowing with the bubbles and the elf himself has bubbles piled up on top of his soaking charcoal black hair. 

"Well... Its fair to say this is not what I was expecting." 

Dorian's voice interrupts the previous silence of the room and the inquisitor opens an eye to view his lover. He gives a sleepy smile and closes his eyes again, breathing out the soft murmur of, "Nobody told me baths were this good." 

"You've... Never had a bath?" Dorian asks, his voice laced with an edge of amusement and confusion.

Cracking an eye open again Frey sighs, "Not that I've never washed- but the Dalish don't exactly have copper baths filled with readily available hot water and... Bubbles. We have rivers."

"Sounds cold." 

"It means I'm well trained to live in a snow covered mountain castle."

"Although I may have to train you how to add bubbles to the bath, you have enough bubbles for the whole inquisition in there." 

"Hush let me enjoy my bubbles. They hide my dignity from wicked magisters." 

Dorian continues his walk over, brushing some bubbles off Frey's sharp cheekbone. "Has anyone ever told you, you're too cute." 

"I'm not cute I'm the inquisitor." 

"And the world should know that the inquisitor is cute. And smells like apples. You know Varric would probably nickname you bubbles if he ever found out about this."

"Ah yes but Varric never will find out. Because you ma'vhenan are not going to tell him. I still haven't lived down sparkling wine yet." Frey says with a pout, "Honestly wine is disgusting enough without adding fizz to it. Its like drinking lightning." 

"Not cute my ass," Taking a handful of bubbles Dorian piles them onto the elf's head, shaping them into a neat cone then glancing at his lover's calm face again, "This is good you need to relax more." 

Frey wriggles a little, rolling his shoulders and displacing more bubbles onto Dorian's shoes. "Its amazing how many people tell me that." 

"Maybe one day you'll take the hint." 

"I wouldn't count on it. Archdemons and such. They really eat into my bubble bath time. But did you come to watch me bathe or did you require my inquisition services." 

"I came to drink the wine you keep in here that noblemen send you. And maybe spend time with you but that was subjective to your location in Thedas." 

"Aw thank you ma'vhenan." Frey draws Dorian down into a kiss then asks softly, "And now?"

"And now what?" 

"Are you going to watch and drink my wine or join me?"

With a smirk Dorian is already undoing the laces on his intricate robes, "Are you sure there's room for me. I wouldn't want to come between you and your bubbles." 

"Oh ma'vhenan, nothing could do that."


End file.
